


Spawn [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: "You're fucking with me." Tim blinks up at his uncle – and he's never seen his uncle in full armor before, not in person. It's kind of daunting. "Please tell me you're fucking with me, spawn."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686967) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> I'm going to leave this post marked as unfinished, since the original work is. If heartslogos updates it, I may update this, but that depends on future me who has future plans. I'm going to stop rambling now, enjoy!
> 
> My [tumblr](https://universally-blue.tumblr.com/)

Cover made for me by reena_jenkins, thank you reena!

##### Downloads

  * MP3 | [Chapter 1](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Spawn-Chapter-1.mp3) | 18MB | 00:19:43
  * MP3 | [Chapter 2](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Spawn-Chapter-2.mp3) | 12MB | 00:13:25
  * MP3 | [Chapter 3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Spawn-Chapter-3.mp3) | 7MB | 00:07:47
  * MP3 | [Chapter 4](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Spawn-Chapter-4.mp3) | 9MB | 00:09:46
  * MP3 | [Chapter 5](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Spawn-Chapter-5.mp3) | 9MB | 00:09:44
  * MP3 | [Chapter 6](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Spawn-Chapter-6.mp3) | 8MB | 00:08:54
  * MP3 | [Chapter 7](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Spawn-Chapter-7.mp3) | 7MB | 00:07:57
  * MP3 | [Chapter 8](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/Spawn-Chapter-8.mp3) | 8MB | 00:09:16



##### Streaming

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
